Dudas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: América atravesaba un momento difícil para su economía, aunque este no había sido percibido a nivel mundial, y necesita dinero. China era una potencia emergente con una buena economía, por ello había recurrido a él en busca de ayuda. AlfredxYao


Dudas

La cara de Alfred era seria, cargada de profunda determinación e impasible. Yao observaba esa expresión poco común en el americano con el ceño fruncido. Su situación era conocida solo por unos pocos, Yao se sentía alagado de que el americano hubiese recurrido a él, pero sus palabras no habían sido las correctas para pedírselo.

A pesar de lo que había sentido antes ahora estaba indignado, Alfred no tenía derecho a hablar del modo en el que lo había echo, su sangre hervía de furia, pero los años y la experiencia le habían enseñado a permanecer sereno en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Piénsalo Yao- tras esa simple frase salió de la habitación donde se habían reunido.

El chino observo los papeles sobre la mesa, los cogió con desgano revisándolos. América atravesaba un momento difícil para su economía, aunque este no había sido percibido a nivel mundial, y necesita dinero. China era una potencia emergente con una buena economía, por ello había recurrido a él en busca de ayuda.

Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza como un disco rayado, "No soy tan idiota como todos pensáis Yao, he notado como me miras. Esto es lo que te propongo, préstame ese dinero y a cambio no te dejare solo". Por supuesto se había indignado ante esto, todos conocían las situaciones que el castaño había pasado con sus hermanos y sus independencias. Y Alfred, precisamente un niño independizado, se atrevía a decirle eso.

Apretó los papeles arrugándoles, no le molestaba dejarle el dinero, al contrario, tener a la primera potencia en deuda con el sería muy beneficioso para su país. En el fondo las palabras de Alfred estaban cargadas de razón, el estaba solo y había sido abandonado por sus hermanos, por esos mismos a los que había criado con todo su cariño, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese tan desesperado como para cambiar su dinero por falso amor.

Yao volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, reflexionando. Al mismo tiempo fuera de la habitación el rubio americano caminaba por los vacios pasillos del edificio, era tarde y no había allí nadie más que los guardias y el servicio de limpieza. Llego al baño y se quito las gafas para lavarse la cara, mientras el agua le empapaba el rostro se cuestionaba si había hablado del modo correcto, necesitaba ese dinero y que Yao colaborase. A lo mejor se había pasado un poco con ese trato.

-¡No!-negó cargado de energías y poniéndose las gafas- ¡El héroe nunca se equivoca! ¡El dinero será mío y el chino también!- automáticamente comenzó a reírse sin parar, pero poco a poco se fue callando hasta acabar suspirando- o eso espero…

Se llevo la mano al bolsillo para sacar su móvil notando su ausencia, tendría que volver a la sala a por él.

Sin haberse movido ni un milímetro Yao meditaba mirando fijamente los papeles. La situación era complicada, no para su país, pero si para el otro.

Odiaba estar solo y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a una mentira, no otra vez. Por otro lado estaba Alfred, como persona y no como país, su entusiasmo era contagioso, y aunque fuese un tanto desesperante se agradecía estar con él. Le atraía demasiado, y eso era algo que ya tenía sumido. Era todo tan confuso.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos, por ella se asomo el rubio, su expresión volvía a ser la misma despistada de siempre, lo que descoloco completamente al chino.

-Creo que mi móvil de héroe se ha quedado por aquí- entro buscándolo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo en el suelo cerca de donde se había sentado- ¡aquí esta!

-Acepto.

-¿Eh?- Alfred se volvió a mirar al chino que tenia la vista agachada y los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

-Acepto el trato- ni el mismo entendía porque había aceptado, esto acabaría muy mal para el pero algo le decía que aceptara y había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos- hablare con mis jefes.

Alfred no escondió su alegría y levanto a Yao del sillón abrazándole y empezando a dar vueltas. Estaba feliz, había conseguido todo lo que quería, el dinero para su gente y al Yao solo para él.

-¡Ahora el héroe tiene dinero y a su dama en apuros!, ¡Que heroico soy!

-¿¡Cómo que dama en apuros!- se quedo callado un momento viendo la gran sonrisa americana. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar. Alfred noto el cambio de expresión de Yao y le soltó alejándose poquito a poco- Tu…

-Vamos honey, no es para tanto –Siguió retrocediendo, Yao cabreado daba mucho miedo y ese aura que le rodeaba no ayudaba mucho.

-Alfred….

El nombrado acabo chocando contra la puerta, no tenia escapatoria de la furia del chino, ni aunque se confesase ahora como en todas las películas de Hollywood le perdonaría. Yao saco su wok levantándolo y dejándolo caer sobre la cabeza contraria pero antes de que impactara lo detuvo dándole un leve golpecito.

-No eres nada romántico, estúpido americano.

La risa de Alfred fue lo único que se oyó acompañado por la leve sonrisa china. Una vez más el héroe salía vencedor con una declaración poco común para una pareja nada común.

FIN


End file.
